


down here it’s always me and you

by longituddeonda



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know - Freeform, Love Confessions, Rejection, don't worry javier and reader aren't rejecting each other, is it fluff, or hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: after suffering a humiliating rejection from your crush, javier is there to comfort you
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	down here it’s always me and you

You had been working up the courage to tell him for weeks. Today  _ had _ to be the day. You spent the last few days planning everything in detail. 

The idea was to wear your favorite dress. He liked the arepas and chorizo from the market down the street, so you picked them up before heading into the embassy. You were going to take a deep breath, walk into his office with your head held high, tell him how much you liked him, and ask him out on a date.

Except, well, it didn’t go that way. 

Instead, you were huddled in a ball on the couch in Javier and Steve’s office, sniffling as Javi awkwardly patted your back, unsure how to comfort you. Steve had left to go find some tissues after you blew through the first box.

Javi stood up to light a cigarette and pace around the room.

“You know David’s a dick, right?” he said.

That only caused you to cry even more. When he turned around to see you shaking again, he dropped the cigarette into the ashtray on his desk and rushed to your side again, slinging an arm around your back.

“I like him, Javi,” you said.

“I just, I just meant—”

“I know what you meant,” you interrupted, voice punctuated with sobs. “He was so nice, though. He would always open the door for me, and he would compliment me in the hallways, and whenever I sent in a work order, he would put it to the top of the list. I don’t understand!”

Javier swallowed. It was hard, watching you praise a guy who had laughed in your face when you confessed your feelings for him. 

You had fallen hard for David since he was assigned to Colombia a few months ago. Super hot, always smiling and talkative. He was a technology and intelligence specialist, so as part of the DEA, you always seemed to be working with him. You tried talking about him with Javi and Steve, your best friends and work partners, whenever you got the chance, but it was clear they didn’t care. 

It started when you were all going out for dinner together. You brought up David and the conversation slowed to a stop. Javi excused himself for a smoke and Steve only passively listened. You wrote off the lack of interest as exhaustion, but two days later you brought him up during a slow moment at the office, and Javi walked away, Steve muttering an apology before running off after him.

As the only woman in your office, you had worked a lot harder to gain the respect of everyone, sacrificing even the smallest parts of you that could be perceived as feminine. However, after the past few years of becoming close friends with Javi and Steve, you had relaxed a bit. They would stand up for you when others at the embassy were being sexist, and you had assumed, apparently incorrectly, that they’d be willing to accommodate you expressing your feelings. 

Not having the support of your two best friends sucked. To save your relationship, you stopped talking and pined after David in silence. 

When he humiliated you this morning, however, you ran out crying, not sure where to go. Trying to keep the tears from showing, you sprinted through the hallways to the bathroom, only to be intercepted by Javier, whose face was covered with worry. He pulled you into your shared office, closed the door, and had you sit down next to him and Steve. 

It took the better part of an hour for them to get you to reveal what had happened, and upon hearing David’s name, you weren’t completely ignorant of the way Javi tensed up next to you.

Steve was instantly aflame, running off about how he was gonna ‘kill that bastard.’ Javi, on the other hand, was frustrated but still sat with you. He wasn’t great at comforting people, but he wasn’t going to just leave you sitting alone. 

Now with Steve gone from the room, the air had changed. Gone was the anger and passion. All that was left was the sound of your sharp inhales as you tried to speak and Javi’s silent fuming.

“Y/N, we might not ever understand the guy,” he said, “That is unless Steve threatens him, which I wouldn’t put beyond reason, but it doesn’t really matter anymore, does it? He obviously isn’t good enough for you.”

“But—” you started, before all the pain of rejection swelled up in you again and you started crying. It was embarrassing enough to have been laughed at, but to cry pathetically for almost 90 minutes to a guy who had made it pretty clear he didn’t care for the subject? You wanted the space between the cushions of the couch to open up and swallow you whole. 

Javier started to gently rub your shoulder with the hand he had wrapped around you. You knew you’d regret it later, and were just hoping he wouldn’t recoil at the action, but you leaned into Javi’s chest. 

“No one’s ever going to like me. Guys never do,” you whispered, tears spilling down your face and into Javi’s button-down.

“That’s not,” Javi paused, pulling his arm off of your back and reaching over to brush some of your hairs out of your face. “That’s not true.”

You sprung up at his words to face him, “But it is! I get turned down every time I try, and the few dates I’ve been on have ended in dramatic failure. Steve has Connie, and  _ you _ , you can pick up any girl you want at a bar, you don’t get it.”

“Not any girl,” Javi said. His face had become softer than usual, and he looked sort of sad. 

“What?” you asked.

Javier reached out an arm, cupping your face in his palm. His thumb ran across your cheek, wiping away the tear trails. He leaned in, pressing his lips against yours, and you, partially frozen in shock, let him. 

He smelled like cigarettes and tequila, but also like leather and the citrus and cedar of the cologne he always wore. Javier pulled back almost as quickly as he initiated the kiss, and withdrew his hand. 

“Y/N, I, uh, I like you, a lot,” he said, “and I know we’re friends, and you probably can’t even think of me that way…”

Javier was  _ rambling _ . For a man who hardly said any words, it was a sight. You almost laughed before realizing how tactless it would be. 

“...and I understand if you don’t want to, I’m—”

You leaned forward to shut him up, crashing your lips against his again, this time with more vigor and hunger. It took him a few seconds to adjust to what you were doing, before he began to kiss back, his soft lips working in tandem with yours. His arms wrapped around your waist. You smiled into his lips, David a distant thought in your mind, as you melted into the warmth of Javi’s arms.


End file.
